


The (Plastic?) Spider

by DwaejiTokki



Category: Psych
Genre: Candy, Funny, Gen, Halloween, Humor, Psychtober, Red Vines, Short, spider - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 08:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12526808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwaejiTokki/pseuds/DwaejiTokki
Summary: A typical Halloween scene with Shawn and Gus.





	The (Plastic?) Spider

“You know,” Shawn mumbled with an obnoxious mouthful of Red Vines, “I love Halloween.”

“You know that’s right,” Gus agreed, unwrapping a mini Milky Way bar. “Best part of all is the half-priced candy.”

“C’mon, son,” his friend scoffed. “We all know the best part of Halloween is leaving those little plastic spiders lying around everywhere to scare the crap out of yourself.”

Gus shook his head. “I didn’t get any this year. They were all sold out…Why, did you?”

Shawn raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t get any plastic spiders…So, where’d that one come from?”

He pointed at the wall to the left of the television, which was playing a Sy-Fy marathon. The men stared intently at it.

It moved.

Girly shrieks rent the air, echoing throughout Santa Barbara.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!
> 
> Hey, everyone! Long time no see. Been super busy with college, but needed to get this plot pumpkin out of my head.


End file.
